darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Chompy Bird Hunting/Transcript
Starting Out :Rantz: Hey you creature! Make me some stabbers! I wanna hunt da chompy? ::Player: What are 'stabbers'? :::Rantz: For da stabbie chucker, I's wanna hunt da chompy! Creature knows what Rantz wants... ... flyin' to stabbie da chompy! :::The ogre shows you a huge but crude bow and then starts to nod energetically in an effort to help you understand. :::Player: I think I understand. You want me to make some arrows for you? :::Rantz: Yeah, is what Rantz sayed, make da stabbers for da stabby chucker! ::Player: How do I make the 'stabbers'? :::Rantz: Ahhh, da creature wants to know Rantz secret for stabbers? Rantz not say till da creature says will make da stabbers for us else you Creature steals da chompy from us! ::Player: What's a 'chompy'? :::Rantz: Da chompy is der best yummies for Rantz, Fycie and Bugs! We's looking for da yummies all da time. Da chompy is a big flapper, Rantz want's a stabbers to sneaky, sneaky, stick da chompy. :::Player: Ah, so 'da chompy' is some kind of bird? :::Rantz: Yeah, is what Rantz sayed. Da chompy is da big flapper and is bestest yummies. But Rantz needs stabbers to stick da chompy... Will creature make dem stabbers for us? ::Player: OK. I'll make you some 'stabbers'. :::Rantz: Good you creature, you need sticksies from achey tree and stabbies from dog bones. Fycie and Bugs :Bugs: You's better talk to Dad, him chasey sneaky da chompy. :''--------------------'' :Fycie: Hey you Creature, I know's what you is You's a 'uman! :Player: That's right... and I'm making some 'stabbers' for Rantz. :Fycie: Dat's great... Dad want's to hunt da chompy... Da chompy is our bestest yumms! You needsing flufsies for stabbers. Fycie have some but I is wanting some bright pretties for em! :Fycie shows you the flufsies... you count 25 of them. :Player: How many 'bright pretties' do you want? :Fycie: Mee's want lots of bright pretties, this many! :- Fycie quickly opens and closes her hands in front - - of you to indicate a number of bright pretties - - It looks like she wants 50 gold coins. - :Player: Ok, I'll give you 50 bright pretties. :You offer the 50 coins for the 25 flufsies. :Fycie: Ok, dat's good 'un. I got da bright pretties and you got da flufsies! Bloated Toads :Rantz: Hey you creature... Have you made me da stabbers? I wanna stick da chompy? ::Player: Er not exactly? :::Rantz: You do stabbers quick!... quick!.. Or Rantz make stabbers for Rantz and then practice for chompy sticking on creature! :::Player: Ok. I'll make the 'stabbers' for you. :::Rantz: Good creature, quickly, hurry bring da stabbers! ::Player: Well, yes actually, as you asked so nicely. Here you go! Here's your 'stabbers'.. :::Rantz takes six ogre arrows off you. :::Rantz: Ahh, der creature has dem... goodly, goodly. Now us can stick der chompy bird... But da chompy not coming without da fatsy toadies... Godda get der fatsy toadies to get da chompys. Den we put it over de're and sneaky, sneaky stick da chompy. ::::Player: How do we make the chompys come? :::::Rantz: Chompys love fa fatsy toadies. Toadies get big on der swamp gas and der chompys are licking der lips for em as me is licking lips for da chompy. Da chompys don't like da smaller toadies from nearby swampy. Dey's fussie eaters just like Rantz. Fycie an' Bugs play with toadies and blowers dey's all times making fatsy toadies. ::::Player: What are 'fatsy toadies'? :::::Rantz: Fatsy toadies are da chompy burds bestest yumms. But da toadies here are too small for da chompy. You've godda make da toadies big and round! ::::Player: Where do we put the fatsy toadies? :::::Rantz: Over der! :::::The ogre points to a small clearing to da south. :::::Rantz: Ok creature? You got dat? Over dere by der no tree's place. ::::Player: What do you mean 'sneaky... sneaky, stick da chompy?' :::::Rantz: Duh! You creature is a bit stooped yes? US needs to sneaky, sneaky and stick da chompy! Den we can eat da chompy! Ogre Bellows :Player: Rantz said that you play with the 'fatsy toadies', what are they? :Fycie: Oh we sometimes is using blower on da toadies but Dad don't let us get in da locksy blocksy no more. He, he, big chucklees when make da toadies fat on da swampy gas. :*Asking the same to Bugs* :Bugs: Oh we sometimes use da blower on da toadies but Dad don't let us get in da locked box no more. He, he, it was good fun making da toadies fat on da swamp gas. Chompy Hunting :Rantz: Hey you creature, you still here? Da chompy still not coming! We need da fatsy toady to get da chompy, do you got it? Do you got da fatsy toady? Then we can sneaky, sneaky stick da chompy. :Player: Yes, I have a 'fatsy toady' for you, here look! :You show the bloated toad to Rantz. He nods with approval. :Rantz: Dat's a good fatsy toady, now we's need to put it for da chompy to come. :Player: Where should I put the 'fatsy toadies'? :Rantz: Over 'dere creature, put da toadies over der! :-The ogre points to a clearing to the south. - :''--------------------'' :Player: There you go, I've placed the bait. :Rantz: Goodz, me now waits for da chompy! It shouldn't be long now. Sneaky...sneaky... :Player: Yes, I know...stick da chompy! :Rantz: Hey..you's creature, is da fatsy toady still dere? Go get more fatsy toadies if dey all gone! :Player: What? I have to get more bait if there's none there? Does this Chompy Bird even exist I wonder? :''--------------------'' :Chompy bird: Sqwark! Gobble! :Rantz: Hey, dere's da chompy, I's gonna shoot it! :Player: Hey there, you keep missing the chompy bird. :Rantz: I knows. I keep missing...because your stabbers are worserer at flying than a dead dog. ::Player: Oh, keep trying then.. you might hit one through pure luck. :::Rantz: Grrrr.... You lookin' like a chompy! ::Player: Come on, let me have a go... :::Rantz: No, is Rantz stabby thrower... you too weedy... ::::Player: I'm actually quite strong... please let me try. :::::Rantz: Oh, ok...I lend you other stabby thrower... but creature don't better cry when it hurts itself. :::::Rantz hands over an ogre bow. It's huge! You can barely drawn back the string! ::::Player: Oh suit yourself, you'll just have to go hungry. :::::Rantz: Or I eat you instead! Cooking the Chompy :Rantz: Hey! You! Got da chompy yet? ::Player: Not yet! :::Rantz: Well hurry up and get some, we is hungry! ::Player: Yep, here's your chompy Bird! :::You show Rantz the freshly plucked chompy carcass. :::Rantz: Dat's a great chompy, you musta got a licky shot wiv da stabbie chucker. Okay's now you's needs to cook da chompy! Slurp! You's can cook it's over der! :::~Rantz points to a nearby spit roast.~ :::Rantz: But we's particular about our chompy yumms. Me's wants Onion wiv mine! Fycie and Bugs want something wiv der's as well, go and ask 'em wat dey want. :::Player: What! Now I've gotten the chompy bird, you expect me to cook it as well? :::Rantz: Yep, da split's over der! Last time Rantz did yummies, got very bad, did bad things to food...and belly. :::Player: HUH! Ingredients :Fycie: Dad say's you's roasting da chompy for us! Slurp! Me's want tomato wiv mine! Yummy, can't wait to eats it. :Bugs: Dad says you's making da chompy for us! Slurp! Me's has to have cabbage wiv mine! Chompy is our favorite yummms! Finishing Rantz: Hey creature, did you's get the chompy yet? I smelled something cooking and it made me 'ungry. Hand over da chompy if ya know what's good for ya. :Player: Yes, here you go, here's your cooked chompy bird. :You hand over the cooked chompy bird to Rantz. :Rantz: Hey hey! We got da delicious chompy bird Yay! This looks really tasty as well! Tank's very much for da chompy... Fycie an Bugs like very much da chompy yumms! :~ The family of ogres sit down together ~ :~ and enjoy your well cooked chompy bird ~ :Player: It's my pleasure! Chompy Hats :Rantz: Creature done good, cooking da chompy. Maybe you wants a free hatsie? Rantz got lots of hatsies for chompy shooters. ::Player: What are these 'hatsies'? :::Rantz: Creature stupid? Hatsies to wear on head, make you look good. Huh huh huh. :::Player: Ah, I see, you're offering me hats. :::Rantz: Dat's what Rantz said. You want hatsies or not? ::Player: Okay, show me your 'hatsies'. :::Rantz: Okay, but Rantz only give hatsies if creature stabbied lotsa chompies. You not get hatsies until you stick more chompies. Transcript